


Unforseen Concequences

by Fractald3



Category: Gravity Falls, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambitious But Rubbish, Crossover, Mind Games, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Partial Mind Control, Temporarily Human Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractald3/pseuds/Fractald3
Summary: When Thanos sent the mind stone to earth, he didn't expect it to release something far worse.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Unforseen Concequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reginangoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More then meets the eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804607) by [reginangoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh). 



To the onlookers, the screen would appear normal; a small family having a normal dinner conversation, albeit in a _very_ shady shack in the woods. 

But, keen eyed viewers would notice an almost invisible dome around the shack and the eye like carvings on the nearby birch trees.

The conversation was _also_ very curious.

* * *

"The kids are gone. You're sure that this... Barrier would keep it out? " a man said. He looked like your average business owner, three piece suit and all.

"Yes. If my calculations are correct, which they _are_ , it will keep **him** out." Another, who could only be his twin, said. He, on the other hand, was wearing a trench coat with the telltale outline of a gun just barely visible.

"Are you completely—"

"Honestly, Stanly, I know him better than anyone. I know what I'm talking about and—"

* * *

"— this discussion is over."

 **Know me better than anyone? Oh poor little sixer. Really that deluded.** Some... Thing thought. It, or rather he, couldn't be anything human, as horrific as he was. **I should...**

He trailed off. The link... It hadn't been open in centuries. Memories literally flashed before his eye. 

_'How could you do that? How can you live with yourself? '_

_'—Too volatile.—'_

_'You are not welcome here anymore.'_

_'—banished.'_

**Mabye I don't need the rift...**

A new screen opened, showing a portal collapsing and a man stepping out, glowing scepter in hand. He fired and the surface of the projection rippled, as if the very universe was against it. 

**Yes. I _definitely_ don't need the rift. Dear Axolotl better watch out, I ain't nice anymore. **

* * *

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war."

"What do we do?"

* * *

"Where's Barton now?"

"We don't know."

"But he's alive."

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."

"Bozhe moi."

* * *

"Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe."

"Well, those I actively try to avoid."

"This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

* * *

"The Avengers Initiative was shut down."

"We need a response team. These people maybe isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need."

"You believe? War isn't won by sentiment, Director."

"No, it's won by soldiers."

* * *

"You here with a mission, sir?"

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it."

* * *

"We need you to look this over. Soon as possible."

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday."

"This isn't a consultation."

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore."

* * *

"You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain." 

* * *

"The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's more than just knowledge, it's... truth." 

"I know. What did it show you, Agent Barton?" 

"My next target."

"Tell me what you need." 

"I'll need a distraction. And an eyeball." 

* * *

**Avengers, huh? This will be fun.**

* * *

"We got a hit." 

"Location?" 

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." 

"Captain, you're up. 

* * *

"— look at your elder, and let him be an example. " Loki raises the scepter and shoots, just as a shield appears to block it.

"You know, the last time I saw a man in Germany standing over people, we ended up disagreeing." a man said. He was wearing a spandex suit, all stars and strips. The shield requocceted back to him.

"Ah, the Captain. The man out of time."

"I am not the one who is out of time." the Captain replied.

While they were fighting, nobody noticed a trianglular shadow creep past.

It passed over the crowd, which unvolunteeringly shivered, and settled behind them.

It erriely lightened in the middle, resembling a single eye.

It watched intently as Iron man joined the fray. 

**Just a second more... Yes!**

Just as Loki's grip on the scepter loosened, the stone _shattered_. A golden yellow gem flew out and towards the shadow.

A slightly incorporial hand reached out from behind it as maniacal laughter filled the air. 

**"Yes yes yes! Oh its been SO LONG! It's happening! It's finally finally happening! Physical form? Don't mind if I DO!"**

The avengers present watched as a man in a yellow and black suit stepped out, still laughing. He was holding a cane in one hand, tophat floating above his head. 

_'T_ _hat laugh, it can't belong to anything human, or, if loki is anything to go by, asgardian'_ Steve Rogers thought. 

**" ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP YOU ONE LIFESPAN, THREE DIMENSIONAL, FIVE SENSE SKIN PUPPETS!"** He spoke again. **"For one trillion years I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension, waiting for a new universe to call my own. Name's Bill! But you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity!"**

While he was speaking, Captain America had thrown his shield at him, which he disintegrated without looking. 

'Bill' raised his cane, just as a rip formed above.

 _'Reindeer games should take classes for villain speeches from this guy'_ Stark thought, but when he looked at him, Loki was laying crumpled on the floor. A quick look at their surroundings showed others in the same position, prominently those who were said to be mind whammied by the scepter. _'Interesting...'_

He turned his attention back to the rip, which was now spewing monsters. 

**"Now meet the gang of interdimensional criminals and nightmares I call my friends. 8 Ball! Kryptos! The being whose name must never be said! Ha, what the hell. It's Zanthar. Then of course there's also Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Pyronica, Paci-Fire, and these guys. This is our world now, boys!"**

Nearby buildings crumbled. A pyramid burst out from the ground. It was hard to look at it without feeling unease. A few people even screamed. 

**" It's time we do a little redecorating. I could really use a castle of some kind. And how about some bubbles of PURE MADNESS!"**

Colorful bubbles burst out. It would have been pretty, if not for the horrifying scenes reflected in them.

A Shockwave passed through the crowd. Some mutated. Some froze in horror and a few lucky ones just skidded across the ground. 

**"This party never stops. Time is dead and meaning has no meaning. Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme. WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO WEIRDMAGEDDON!"**

* * *

"Ford! What is happening? You said—"

"I know what I said. The rift is still safe."

"Then how... "

* * *

"Director, what is the meaning of this!"

"Not—ki—pyra—cut—elp nee—"

* * *

"Director, all connections are cut."

"Motherfuc—"

* * *

"Father, what is happening." 

"Cipher... " 

* * *

"What _is_ that?"

"The energy readings are from terra.They are off the charts."

"Something is coming. Take to arms."

* * *

"Master. Loki has been freed from my control. He failed."

"Find him and bring him here. Show no—"

* * *

Many universes across, four individuals looked up.

_"No... "_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read 'more than meets the eye' by Reginangogh and thought:
> 
> Wait. If Bill actually made an infinity stone,herby creating the dimension, why tf is he unable to exist in it. 
> 
> So, in my mind, it happened like this: 6 powerful beings created the stones, then anonymously decided to chuck the mind stone into the void, close enough that it doesn't effect anything but far enough that Bill can't exist in it. He was a bit saner back then so he went away calm as you please. 
> 
> By that logic, when someone took it out of the void, the protection would collapse. So he can take over that universe. 
> 
> It also explains why he was so obsessed with conquering that perticular dimension. Revenge. 
> 
> Also, Loki was mind controlled. 
> 
> First post. Criticism is welcome.


End file.
